The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Abbeta’.
The new Kalanchoe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel and Middelburg, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching and compact Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in October, 2005, of a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 203186-02, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 204102-05, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Kalanchoe was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Middelburg, The Netherlands in August, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since August, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.